


WRITING ON THE WALL.

by michaelangdon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelangdon/pseuds/michaelangdon
Summary: The power that Euphemia Clarke possesses was what some called a gift, while other claimed it was a curse. It all began when she was a child and she found the rotting corpse of her grandmother. She tried to tell her mother that she knew her grandmother was dead, she could feel it, she could feel her soul missing from the universe. But Euphemia's mother had just told her to quiet herself and put a leash on her imagination. But then it happened again and again with random people.It was a curse to Euphemia, for she could never harness the power. It was out of control; sporadic. One moment she would be taking a shower and the next she'd find herself naked in the middle of a field standing over a dead body screaming her lungs out.She needed to find someone to help her. Someone that would help her harness the power and use it to her benefit.After endless searching, she finds the Hotel Cortez. She was drawn to Hotel Cortez like a moth to a flame. She couldn't find the willpower to stay away, nor did she want to. She wanted to uncover the secrets that laid within the hotel and find someone to help her.





	WRITING ON THE WALL.

A COLD WIND WAS BLOWING against Euphemia Clarke. It was almost as if the wind was trying to stop her from reaching her destination of the Hotel Cortez; to save her from the horrors of the wretched place. But it was no use, for she wrapped her coat around her petite frame and trudged the rest of the way as she pulled her luggage behind her. She could feel it a block away; the whispers of the souls trapped in the hotel. As she grew nearer, the louder they became. Their whispers turned to roars and left Euphemia slightly light headed. She was almost afraid it would be too much, too much overstimulation. She couldn't hear herself think and the noise of the busy city was drowned out the screams of the trapped souls. Her gaze shifted up and she took in the building; a bright neon sign glowered down at her. For a moment she saw faces within the windows, but she blinked and they were gone.

Her heeled shoes clicked against the sidewalk as walked to the door. She pulled her beanie off of her head and leaned her weight against the door to push it open. As soon as she stepped one foot inside the hotel, it became worse. The roars were even louder and she could feel them. Every soul in the hotel; she could feel their hands upon her body. Rocks were lodged in her throats as she felt their fear. There were some that she could feel their desire for vengeance, but her heart broke for the fearful souls stuck in this hotel.

A sigh left her mouth as she took in the hotel. The color theme was red and straight ahead she saw stairs that lead to an extravagant bar. She walked towards her left where the front desk and rang the bell hoping to grab someone's attention quickly. As the more time passed, the more light headed she felt from the overstimulation of everything. A short woman with large glasses that covered more than half her face came out of a door behind the desk.

"Reservations?" The woman asked tersely.

Euphemia nodded her head, "Uh, yes. They should be under Clarke."

The woman nodded and looked at the book on the table before turning around and grabbing one of the keys on the shelf. She walked around the desk a began to walk towards the elevator motioning for Euphemia to follow. Euphemia picked up her bag and followed the woman. She pressed a button for the third floor. "It's sixty per night and if you decide to stay longer just come down or call the front desk and we can sort that out for you." The elevator doors opened and Euphemia followed the woman once again. "Just a warning this whole building is a dead zone for cell service. However, there is a telephone in each room for your convenience. Local calls are free. Ice is down the second hallway to the left. And there's a fifty dollar fee for losing your key." The woman said as they stopped in front of a door and she dropped the key into Euphemia's hand.

Euphemia thanked her and reached into her purse to tip her. The woman seemed grateful and smiled before walking back to the elevator. Euphemia grabbed the key with clammy hands and after many tries finally got the door open. She walked in a fell back against the door. Her head was throbbing and she was burning up. She had only gotten worse the deeper into the hotel she had gotten. She dropped her bag beside the bed and collapsed onto the bed far too gone to be able to register anything.

•••••••••• •••••••••• ••••••••••

When Euphemia awoke it was as if she had bathed in her own sweat. Her hair was damp and her clothes were stuck to her body. Her mind was hazy and groggy but she couldn't hear anything. It was silent in her mind, not that she was complaining. She just couldn't understand why. She pulled her coat off her body and laid it on the back of a chair. Her eyes found the ice bucket on top of the miniature fridge and she grabbed it. Reaching into her coat pocket she grabbed some cash and the key to the room before walking down the hall to retrieve some ice and hopefully a snack.

Shortly later she walked back to her room with the ice bucket in one hand and soda and chips in the other. She turned the corner and jumped as her eyes landing on an older woman steaming bloodstained sheets. "Terrible accident in room fifty-one. Just ghastly." The woman spoke, as Euphemia narrowed her eyes not sure what to make of the scene. As she entered her room she grabbed some napkins and wrapped them around the ice. With one hand she pressed the makeshift ice pack to her head and with the other, she opened her soda and chips.

When she was finished with her food she walked over to the bed and laid underneath the covers. She felt restless laying on the bed and she didn't know why. But after several minutes of tossing and turning she threw the covers off of her and walked to the bathroom. She turned the water on and stripped down before entering the shower not waiting for the water to heat up. Her eyes closed as the water fell down her body and cooled her down.

She jumped as she heard crying. She leaned forward and pushed the shower curtain to the side to peer out into the bathroom. A startled cry left her again as she heard a thump. She then turned off the shower faucet and wrapped a towel around her body. She wrung her hair out in the bathtub before stepping cautiously into her room. She didn't see anyone, so she grabbed her bag from the floor and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt before throwing them on her slightly damp body. She slipped on a pair of socks and shoes. She walked towards her door and was about to open it before she heard another thump and crying. She backed away from the door and grabbed a knife from one of the drawers in the room. It was a dull knife, but it was still better than nothing she thought to herself. She opened the door and the whispers began again. it wasn't as overbearing, and was more tolerable that time but still enjoyable for her. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on where the voice was leading her. She walked down the hall and found herself in front of room number sixty-four.


End file.
